Kikou No Tenka
by Jiko-kun
Summary: [One-Shot] Sometimes, it all starts with a simple question...


Kikou no Tenka

(KNT)

THIS IS GOING TO BE MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! YAY! REJOICE WITH ME, PEOPLE! (Spins around) NO, OF COURSE I DID NOT EAT CHOCOLATE! WHATEVER GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?

Anyways... onto the one-shot....

(KNT)

The small, beautifully shaped pieces of heaven floated around my head, dazzling me with their usual majestic ness. Yes, I am talking about snow. What did you think I was talking about, Sesshomaru?

This season never ceases to amaze me. Even in the darkest time of night, you can still gaze and adore its beauty. I remember back when I was younger, my mother would always tell me to appreciate each of the seasons for it's own individual uniqueness and beauty. I took those words to heart, and every year she would remind me right around this time... that is, until she died.

I wrenched myself away from those kinds of thoughts before self-pity took over. I had let myself wallow in misery too often of late. Ever since Miroku decided that Kagura was perfect for him...

Well, enough about this. It's pathetic. I'm sitting here, beside an amazing lake that isn't even frozen over yet, surrounded by so much beauty, and I'm being negative. Feh.

...Wait... did I just say 'feh'? Oh Kami.... Kuso kuso kuso kuso kuso... I JUST SAY 'FEH'! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END! ...Okay, maybe not to that extent, but that's Inuyasha's word. I would never say 'feh' by myself, right? I mean, Inuyasha must have said it too many times today... or maybe I'm just tired...

Hai, that's it. I'm just tired. Perhaps I should go to sleep, but my surroundings are so beautiful that I don't think that I can just leave... Well, I suppose that the world won't end if I think like Inuyasha for one night, right?

Gah, that didn't turn out right. Oh well. Good thing that Kagome-chan didn't wake up when I walked out of the hut, or else I might have her tagging along with me. Not that I don't like Kagome-chan, she IS my best friend... but sometimes I just want to be left alone. Ever since Kagome-chan declared her love for Kouga, Inuyasha and Shippou seem to be on better terms. Inuyasha hasn't hit Shippou since... Well, it's been a while.

Sometimes, I think that I should just leave the group. Everyone would be just fine without me, even with Inuyasha saying that I need to stay because I'm a good fighter. I should go and find Kohaku by myself... and defeat Naraku. I'm sure that I –

"Are you just going to stay there all night or can you move?"

I spin around, only to see that familiar red haori and long silver hair. His golden eyes flashing, Inuyasha looked at me with one eyebrow raised skeptically.

"Didn't you hear what I said? Move it or lose it!"

I nearly said something rude to him... but to do that would be to lose the atmosphere of this moment even deeper into the depths of talk, where I would never be able to reach it again. So, against my better judgment, I moved over and let him sit beside me.

After a few moments, silence envelopes us. That is, until Inuyasha decides to open his mouth and softly ask me a question.

"Sango... do you think that I loved Kagome or Kikyo?"

"Nani?!?!"

"Do....you.....think....I...loved....Kagome...-"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I heard you. But WHY in all the hells are you asking me?"

"Because I don't know. I don't know what it feels like to love."

"But someone must have loved you..." I frowned. Inuyasha wasn't usually so open.

"Hai... my mother. But she died before I could figure out what it was that made her love me, and what showed me that I love her. I don't know what it is to love or to be loved."

My expression softened as I thought back to my own childhood. I was considered an outcast, as I was more boyish then girlish. I was teased, as Inuyasha must have been. But his must have been worse, being half-demon and half mortal.

"I had a similar childhood, I suppose. I was always teased about being a Taijiya..."

"It's not the same, Sango. Similar, but not the same. You had a choice about being a Taijiya. I have and had no choice about being a hanyou."

I glance at him. His eyes are cast towards the moon, and they seem to possess a certain sparkle that doesn't appear too often. If it does, I have never seen it. A long, silver strand of his hair passes in front of his face, but he doesn't seem to notice it. In his position, he looks unusually beautiful.

'Hold on...' I think, mentally frowning. 'Did I just think that Inuyasha looks beautiful? Oh yes. I am tired. TOO tired. Much too tired.'

"Inuyasha, I can't answer your question. No one can but you."

"Well when I first found out that Kagome loved Kouga, I felt disappointed... but I didn't really feel rage, or anger, or sadness. It was odd, for although Kouga and myself fought about her, I think it might have just been because we both thought of it as competition."

"Competition?"

"Hai! Kagome was somewhat like a toy that was to be fought over to us, ne?"

"I suppose it could be looked at it that way..." My frown deepens as I think of Kagome-chan being likened to a plaything.

"But when Kikyo pinned me to that tree... The first thing I thought about when I woke up was killing her. When I looked at Kagome, all I could see was Kikyo. All I could think about was stabbing her through her frail, backstabbing heart..."

I slightly shimmer away from him on the log. What, can you blame me?

"Then when I discovered that Kikyo didn't betray me, I still couldn't believe that she thought that I could have deceived her... I still was glad that she was dead. Could that be true love?"

Exactly how am I supposed to answer that? No, Inuyasha, true love is when you love someone forever and mourn over them if they die before you do, but I can't be sure because I've never experience true love?

"Well, Inuyasha, no. True love is when you love someone forever and mourn over them if they die before you do... at least I think it is. I can't be sure, because I've never experience true love."

Well, that answers my question.

"Domo Arigatou, Sango..."

"For what?" I am surprised... Inuyasha doesn't often say thank you or sorry or please... well, enough about that.

"For listening. I haven't had anyone to listen to me for a while. Not even Kagome, who said that she'd always be there, would listen."

"But she did listen –"

"She never actually heard me."

Ah. That makes sense. Kagome treated Inuyasha as a possession, a thing to show that she was better then Kikyo. Kikyo, on the other hand, wanted to prove that she could take even the strongest hanyou and turn him human.

"Your welcome."

"Sango?"

"Nani?"

"I would like to do this more often."

I smile and move closer to him. He takes my small hand into his clawed one and I lean onto his shoulder.

"Hai... so would I."

I think that I will be able to go through tomorrow.


End file.
